The rules of Deception
by Soulless-hearts
Summary: When a serial killer deemed 'The Slasher' starts killing off young gay couples in the kanto region, L and Raito pose as lovers to bring the criminal to justice. Though, in their chivalrous attempts at being a couple, will true love blossom? LxRaito slash.


"This is rather unusual." L stated as he bit at his thumb. "An abnormal amount of young men have been dying in the Kanto Region, none of them criminals, all of them...homosexual."

Raito tapped his fingers on the desk annoyingly, intentionally trying to get on the older mans nerves.

It wasn't working.

"That _is_ unusual, Ryuzaki." He murmured. Spending every waking moment with the freakish detective was starting to take it's toll on his patience.

"The likeliness of it being the work of Kira is 3.6%." L plopped six more sugar cubes into his tea and stirred. "There are definitely better explanations."

"Why 3.6%?" The auburn haired man asked curiously. "I see no need in doubting that a different serial killer is behind this."

"Yes, it is most likely a different serial killer..." L took a sip of his tea as he spoke . "But there is also the miniscule possibility of it being the work of Kira, trying to lead us on the wrong track. If we did investigate this, taking time off the Kira case, Kira would have an appropriate amount of time to move, especially if it's a killer that does not, in actuality, exist."

"You're prepared to blame all of the world's problems on Kira, aren't you Ryuzaki?" Raito muttered. It was 12:30 a.m and he needed his beauty sleep. If only L would remove the damned hand cuffs.

"Innocent people are dying. As investigators, it's our duty to at least look into it."

"I'm only seeing this in every possibility. Now that Raito-kun is so defident on investigating this new found case, it raises my suspicion by 0.3%." L looked innocently over at Raito, the younger man could tell that L was trying to get on his nerves. It was working.

Raito slammed his fist into the desk, knocking L's cup of tea to the ground.

"Damnit, Ryuzaki!! Are you still suspecting me as Kira?!?!" Raito shouted angrily.

L stared at the shattered glass below him.

"I still can't help but feel that Raito-kun is Kira, no matter what the death note or the shinigami, says."

Raito was seething with anger, but sat back down. Someone had to be the bigger man in the situation, and it seemed that L was in a particularly childish mood.

"By the way, Raito-kun...The dustpan and brush are in the second draw in the kitchen." L stated as he pointed to the mess beneath him. Raito breathed heavily as he lugged himself in to the kitchen and grabbed the dustpan and brush.

"Could you move, Ryuzaki? It's rather hard to clean up the mess whilst your sitting right above it." Raito stated, trying to hide his annoyance.

"Unfortunately not, Raito-kun. I will not let you disturb my work any more than you already have." L stated, pretending to read the statistics on the screen. The younger man let out a drawn out breath as he got on his knees to sweep under L's chair. He was practically _beneath_ the other man.

_'Damnit L. I'll get you for this.'_

"Happy now?" Raito hissed through his teeth as he swept up the last bits of glass.

"Not particularly Raito-kun, but it was very courteous of you to ask."

"What's up with you tonight L? Your smartass behaviour is more intentional than usual." Raito muttered as he got up from his knees and put the glass shards in the bin.

"Nothing's up, Light-kun. Nothing at all."

-------

"...Homosexuals?" Soichiro asked as he hung up his coat.

"That's what Ryuzaki said." Aizawa muttered. "He called me this morning about it. Said we'll be investigating it along with the Kira case starting today. He's already alerted the officials."

"...I see." Soichiro muttered as he and Aizawa entered the main room. Watari was already pouring coffee and Raito stretched out his arms and legs. L had refused to got to bed all night, so he was forced to sleep on the floor. Though, no matter what, he promised himself he would not whine or complain, or else L, being in the crappy mood he was in, might completely annhialate what little dignity he had left.

"Ahh, Ryuzaki...Please explain the situation." Soichiro exclaimed, taking a sip from a mug of freshly brewed coffee that Watari had just poured. Matsuda walked out of the bathroom door. He had been there for quite some time. No one dared ask why.

"If you see the number of killings that have happened recently, near a quarter of them were different from Kira's usual pattern." Ryuzaki pointed to the screen with his teaspoon. "There have been quite an amount of killings where young men's legs and arms were amputated and then were left to bleed to death. It seems in the personal files of the fifteen of them that have been killed this past month, all of them were homosexual, all in the Kanto region. This case was originally given to the local police, but they have gotten nowhere and it seems to be bothering Raito-kun... so we are taking it."

"We're taking it under the pretences that it's bothering me?" Raito hissed, he was still rather wound up after yesterday's bicker.

"What about the fact that if we do take the case, we could save many innocent lives?"

"We would be saving _more_ lives if we directed all our attention to the Kira case. Fifteen men were killed by this supposed new killer in the last month, where as Kira has killed, at the least, forty-five." L exclaimed, taking a bite out of his strawberry cake.

"And so the only _logical_ reason I can find to taking this case is, it will shut Raito-kun up. All night, he went on about it. Raito-kun _must_ know how irritating he is and how he is affecting my work."

Raito grunted in distaste. L's way of doing things never suited him. Yes, there would be less killings if Kira was arrested comparison to the new killer, but they were _innocent_ lives. It was different.

"L, since there is no proof of Misa or myself being Kira, aren't the hand cuffs and isolation unreasonable?" Raito exclaimed.

L sighed. "Shinigami-san...Are you absolutely positively sure that all of the death note rules are legitimate?"

A large, monstrous figure appeared through the wall.

"...Yes." Rem muttered. No matter how much she hated Raito Yagami, if it were to benefit Misa, she'd lie as many times as she needed.

The raven haired man sighed again. "Very well, Raito-kun. I will remove the hand cuffs and Amane-san may go free, for the time being, based on the fact that there is no evidence connecting you or her to Kira."

This was where Rem took her leave. She had no intention on staying around for the two human's constant bickering. What disgusting creatures they were.

"Thankyou, Ryuzaki." Raito triumphantly exclaimed. L pulled a silver key out of his boxers and unlocked the chain that connected the two of them together.

"...You kept the key...in your pants?" Raito asked, slightly disgusted.

"Correct, Raito-kun. Your observational skills continue to serve you well."

"Couldn't they fall out?" Matsuda asked curiously. Everyone in the room looked at him for a moment, as if he were an idiot. Though, in their minds, they were curious aswell. So eventually their gaze lingered to L, who was nibbling at his thumb.

"I had no idea everyone was so interested in my underwear." L exclaimed innocently.

"Well we are, so out with it." Aizawa murmured, crossing his arms across his chest.

"They have a pocket." L mumbled, eating the last bite of his cake. "I hope you aren't curious enough to want to see..."

"No, I think that's perfectly fine, Ryuzaki." Raito stated. He had already seen what L's underwear looked like, they had been chained together afterall. He had seen them so many times he could write a two page, detailed description on them if he ever felt the need to. After so long he didn't want to see them again. He had known they had a pocket, but never thought that a key could be located inside of them.

"Very well then." L muttered as Watari placed another cake in front of him.

Aizawa coughed awkwardly. "Has the news of this killer reached the tabloids yet?"

"It has." Raito exclaimed, clicking the mouse of his computer. As he did so, articles popped up.

"They're deaming him, 'The Slasher'. It seems some religious activists see it as the work of God, just as they had seen with Kira. As they say, homosexuality is a sin."

A bubbly, blonde haired girl ran into the room and swung her arms around Raito.

"Misa Misa is sooo excited!! This means we can finally go on _real_ dates without this _pervert_ watching us kiss and stuff!!"

Light let out an annoyed sigh. Yet _another_ idiot to look after.

"...Watari..." L murmured.

"My apologies Ryuzaki. I _tried_ to get her to leave, but she would not until she saw her Raito." Watari explained.

"I will take her to her apartment now."

"Thankyou." Raito answered for L as Watari dragged out a very annoyed Misa.

"Now, I prepared a plan that will solve this case in minimal time." L announced, as he typed into the computer.

"Unfortunately it means that Raito-kun and I will be taking a little field trip."

"What do you mean, Ryuzaki?" Light asked. "You couldn't be-"

"Raito-kun will be posing as a homosexual in the Kanto region..." L stated.

"Ryuzaki, But that means-"

"Yes, Raito-kun. It means that you and I will be lovers." The corners of L's lips lifted into a childish smile, and Raito was in shock horror as to what lay ahead.

------

"...Did you really have to go _this _far, Ryuzaki?" The auburn haired man asked, staring at the blocks of apartments, specifically number 23.

"All of the victims were in serious relationships, Raito-kun. Slasher-san must put alot of research into his killings." L announced, walking up the clean, white stairs to number 23 with Raito reluctantly following.

"That is why Raito-kun and I will be living together, and he must not see Misa Amane, consider her your girlfriend no longer."

"I don't think I'll have any trouble with that." Raito muttered to himself. "But seeing _you_ as my _boyfriend..._"

"Get used to it, Raito-kun." L stated, turning the key of the door. "We'll have to be very public about it aswell, so that Slasher-san will take interest in us."

"Great." Raito mumbled sarcastically, crossing his arms. "Absolutely _fantastic_."

"I'm glad Raito-kun is so happy about the situation." L exclaimed as they walked through the door. The apartment looked rather normal , yet walking inwards Light found the walls covered with posters saying 'Gay Pride' and the cupboards filled with boy love novels.

The younger man grimaced. L was really going all out. He cautiously walked into the bedroom that they were going to share. The sheets were velvet purple and the walls a faded pink, on the bedside table were Light's baby photos, he was, quite frankly, not very suprised. Though lying next to them was...

"Ryuzaki, What's this?!" Raito insisted, holding the dildo in the air.

"What does it look like, Raito-kun...?" L nibbled at his thumb as he scavenged through the cupboards.

"Now, for our first date..." L stated casually.

"Our first...date?!" Raito dropped the dildo immediately.

"But ofcourse, Raito-kun. We have to be _seen_ as a couple." The older man answered, holding a frilly g-string with his forefingers.

"Perhaps we should go back to university. I believe that will cause a bit of gossip."

"Ryuzaki, thats-"

"Please, call me Hideki." L threw the piece of lingerie on the floor. "Rai-chan."

"Rai-chan?!!?" Raito hissed. "You are NOT calling me that! It makes me sound like the girl!"

"Rai-chan can give _me_ a pet name if it'll make him feel better." The raven haired man looked innocently at Light with pouty lips.

"Your really enjoying this, aren't you?" Raito announced hatefully. "You _enjoy_ causing me turmoil!"

L bit at his thumb seductively. "Hideki's very sad that Rai-chan would accuse him of such a thing."

Light paused for a moment to look at L. It was like a completely different person.

"D-did you just talk as a third person?" Raito stuttered.

"Rai-chan's old lover did so." L mumbled. "Hideki just thought that-"

"Stop it, L." Raito exclaimed sternly, as if he were talking to a child. L wasn't taking the case seriously, and that annoyed him so very much.

"Your not taking this seriously."

"To the contrary..." L straightened his posture to stare eye to eye at Light. "_Raito-kun _is the one not taking this seriously. We are lovers, correct? Pet names and flirting is usual. I, myself thought that Raito-kun had a strong passion for justice. For him to not be able to complete such a simple task is very... disappointing."

"..." Raito said nothing. He wouldn't admit it to himself but L was _right._..And it hurt.

"...Fine. I'll...do it." Raito was reluctant at first, but all his life he had been playing a similar game...How was this any different? So what if it was a guy this time? It's not that difficult, right?

"That's my Rai-chan." L exclaimed. Such a statement sounded strange with L's monotonic voice.

"...Do you have to call me tha-?"

"Yes." L interrupted hastily.

Light let out a noise of annoyance. It was going to be a very, _very_ long case.

_'Damn you, L. Once this is over, I'll kill you. With my bare hands if I have to!''_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really, really like reviews ^.^ And constructive critisism is always appreciated. :D

I hope it doesn't suck too bad...But please, do tell me if it does.

BTW- I'm on holidays atm at some island and I just happened to be staying at a hotel with WIFI, but I'm only staying here for a couple of days and i don't know about the other hotel i'm going to so.... It might take me a while to update =[


End file.
